The purpose of this project is to develop a cluster of three studies around the concept of stress and its management. The variables which will be investigated include life stress events, self concept, personal and demographic variables, anxiety, coping behaviors, social resources and psychological symptoms. The populations include mothers of children twelve years eleven months and under who have been seen in the emergency room for accidents, women having breast biopsies and hospitalized elderly. Among the instruments used will be the Geriatric Social Readjustment Scale, Social Readjustment Rating Scale, The Spielberger State-Trait Anxiety Inventory, the Sidle Coping Scale, and the Symptom Check List - 90. Investigator designed instruments will be used for social resources and personal and demographic variables. A variety of designs and statistical measures will be employed. The use of cluster studies focused upon the same conceptual model allows for some intervening variables to be investigated in one population and others in another. The investigators can act as resources for each other and can increase the probabilities that findings will lead to generalization applicable to nursing practice and theory.